


Let's Go Fly a Kite

by rdm_ation



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Emperor's New Groove (2000), Rent - Larson
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flying a kite together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go Fly a Kite

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“Emperor Kuzco? Are you there?”

“Yes, yes, what is it?” Kuzco stopped to stare. “And who are you again?”

The voice he’d heard was a man, he was sure of it. But when he looked up he saw a flash of short green skirt and a long, shiny, wig. Not unlike his own hair, actually. This endeared the strange man to him.

“I’m Angel,” he said, his voice smooth and sweet. “And I have a gift for you from my village.”

He held out the piece of brightly colored fabric, and Kuzco just kept staring.

“What am I supposed to do with that?”

“You fly it, it’s a kite.”

“Oh,” Kuzco said.

“You’ve never flown one, have you Emperor? It’s fun, you’ll see.”

Kuzco couldn’t work out where this man got his confidence to talk to him, the  _emperor_ , like that.

Angel smiled. “I could show you, if you like…”

Kuzco found himself nodding.


End file.
